¡¿Por que es tan dificil!
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: A veces las preguntas mas faciles, son las mas dificiles de hacer. En honor a que ya son 100 fic de Bajoterra!


**_Aqui estoy otra vez con otro One-Shot de Bajoterra, despues de este publicare otro que mas bien sera un fic. Esta historia se me ocurrio escuchando la 5ta° de Beethoven XD Espero que les guste porque a varias personas les sucede lo que le pasara a Eli! XD_**

* * *

"_**¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!"**_

Era un día hermoso en Bajoterra, todo estaba tranquilo, las babosas jugaban entre ellas. Eli creía que era el día perfecto para algo que había estado pensando hacer desde hace tiempo, hoy no habría nada de interrupciones ni nada que se interpusiera en la misión más importante que ha tenido.

Invitar a Trixie a una cita.

Cuando llego a Bajoterra y la conoció enseguida se volvió su mejor amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella y que podía contar con ella sin importar que. Al principio la encontró… atractiva, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de su gran personalidad y valentía, además del brillo de sus ojos cada vez que sonreía. Con el tiempo ese sentimiento siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en amor, ahora estaba dispuesto a confesárselo. Camino hacia Trixie quien se encontraba en la computadora, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta del refugio se abrió de un portazo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que probar los nuevos motores que les puse a las mecas!-. Ese fue el grito de Kord que lucía muy emocionado.

_"¿Enserio? ¿Justo ahora?"_ Pensó Eli viendo como Trixie seguía a Kord muy emocionada. Pronto también les siguió e Eli también los siguió luego de suspirar, al parecer su plan tendría que esperar.

La nueva velocidad que alcanzaron las mecas fue fantástica, llegaron al Centro Comercial de Bajoterra y decidieron entrar a comprar algunas cosas, Pronto fue el que más insistió pues decía que necesitaba un nuevo pañuelo. Eli pensó que quizás esta podría ser su oportunidad, respiro profundamente y se acerco a la pelirroja.

-O-Oye T-Trixie.

-¿Sucede algo Eli? Estas un tanto… colorado.

-Pues… quería p-preguntarte a-algo.

Trixie quedo callada para que continuara, pero antes de que Eli pudiera decir algo mas se escucho una gran explosión en la entrada del Centro Comercial. Ambos voltearon viendo como Loke y Lode destruían todo a su paso, el chico Shane suspiro molesto y estaba dispuesto a darles una buena paliza por interrumpir. Primero les lanzo a Dirigible mandándolos a volar, luego les lanzo a Tejedora amarrándolos, por ultimo utilizo a su babosa Demoledora **(No recuerdo el nombre T-T)** y ambos bandidos cayeron junto a los Guardias de Seguridad del Centro Comercial.

La Banda estaba en shock al ver que no tuvieron que usar ni una sola babosa, además de que su líder parecía _molesto_. Burpy miro a su dueño con una expresión de confusión, después de todo ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Eli enojado? El chico Shane se dio la vuelta y vio que su equipo lo miraba en shock, tosió un poco sonrojado intentando acabar con el momento incomodo. Millar Milford **(Así se llamaba el guardia ¿cierto?)** se acerco a ellos.

-Muchas gracias Banda de Shane, nos alegra recibir ayuda de tan buenos lanzadores-. Dijo el Guardia agradecido.

Todos se despidieron y se encaminaron a las mecas aun en un incomodo silencio, Kord y Pronto se fueron más adelante mientras Trixie e Eli se iban atrás, todos caminando tranquilamente. Eli se dio cuenta de que el Troll y el Topoide iban lo suficientemente adelante como para escucharlos, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad por lo que acerco a Lucky hacia Boom-r.

-Trixie ¿R-Recuerdas que iba a preguntarte a-algo?

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar?

-Pues…

-¡Oigan! ¡Estamos cerca de Pizza Rebote! ¡Vayamos a visitar a Mario Bravado!-. Grito Kord muy emocionado.

Eli suspiro y siguió al Troll cabizbajo, Trixie le observo preocupada al verlo así. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz, quizás él le dijera que sucede después. En cuanto llegaron al restaurante Kord salió disparado como Babosa Torpedo seguido de la Banda tratando de calmarlo para que no hiciera nada estúpido **(Ni que fuera Pronto XD. Pronto.- ¡OYE! Yo.- ¡SEGUIMOS! XD)**, Mario dejo la Pizza que estaba preparando y fue a saludarlos.

-Que alegría verlos por aquí, hey Eli ¿Cómo está Stunks?-. El chico Shane sonrió para intentar disimular lo cabizbajo que estaba, pero Mario lo noto.

-Todo bien, hemos estado practicando algunos trucos nuevos.

-Que bien, ¿Qué les parece una buena Pizza? La casa invita-. Dijo Mario, todos los de la banda estuvieron de acuerdo.- Oye Eli ¿Me ayudas?

Eli se sorprendió por la petición pero aun así siguió a Mario a la cocina. La banda se sentó en una mesa un tanto apartada por lo que no podían escuchar de lo que hablaban los Lanzadores, Mario le había pedido a Eli ayuda para poder hablar en privado con él. Shane tomo a Stunks para cargarlo en su lanzadora pero fue detenido por Bravado.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto directamente. Eli suspiro.

-He intentado invitar a salir a Trixie todo el santo día.

-No me parece un problema.

-El problema es que cada vez que quiero preguntarle algo o alguien me interrumpe-. Eli lucia muy cabizbajo mientras Mario se colocaba una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba en algo, entonces se le prendió el foco.

-Tengo una idea, pero primero terminemos esa Pizza-. Fue lo único que le dijo a Eli antes de comenzar con la Pizza.

El chico Shane decidió seguirle la corriente, en menos de un lanzamiento dos Pizzas con queso extra estaban en el horno y unos 10 minutos más tarde ya estaban listas. Cada uno tomo una bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa, en cuanto dejaron las bandejas en la mesa Pronto fue el primero comenzar a comer, los demás rieron y comenzaron a comer todos juntos entre risas y comentarios sobre sus aventuras, además del programa de Mario cortesía de cierto Mecánico. Cuando terminaron de comer el Lanzador de tiros de Truco puso en marcha su plan.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos y hacemos algunas demostraciones de mis mejores momentos como Lanzador?-. El Troll fue el primero en salir por la puerta muy emocionado seguido del Topoide y los demás.

Mario le guiño un ojo a Eli dándole a entender su plan, Bravado se alejo un poco junto a Kord y Pronto para darle un poco de privacidad a la futura pareja. Eli se acerco a Trixie mientras la pelirroja grababa algunos trucos, el chico Shane le toco el hombro y ella guardo su cámara para ver qué era lo que le iba a decir.

-Trixie yo quería preguntarte si…

La explosión de una Babosa Granada le interrumpió en media oración. Eli cerró los puños con fuerza y volteo hacia el causante de todo, no era nadie más que Twist, el sirviente del Dr. Blakk, tan despiadado como su jefe, un traidor, un idiota, un… No me miren así, solo estoy escribiendo lo que pensaba Eli en ese momento **(¬¬)**. El rubio sonreía burlonamente.

-Vaya, pero si es Eli Shane, sus amigos y aawww su "novia"-. Dijo con burla mientras Loki reía en su hombro.

"_Sería mi novia si dejaran de interrumpir"_ Pensó Eli y parecía que en cualquier momento se le hincharía la venita de la frente. Twist venia con unos 10 matones de Blakk pero eso no parecía un problema para Eli, cargo a Stunks y disparo directo a la cabeza del rubio, lanzo tan inesperadamente que Twist se sorprendió y apenas alcanzo a tirarse al suelo esquivando a la Babosa.

-¡JA! ¡Fallaste!

-¡No es a ti a quien apuntaba!

Efectivamente Stunks reboto en un cartel, luego en el cartel de Pizza Rebote, luego en algunos tejados de las casas hasta llegar a chocar con cada uno de los matones de Blakk dejándolos K.O. Twist y Loki vieron a cada hombre caído y ambos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a Eli, el susodicho estaba preparado para disparar a Burpy. El rubio supo que lo mejor era salir de ahí y rápido, algunos de los matones reaccionaron y ayudaron a los demás a salir de ahí antes de recibir la furia del chico Shane.

-C-Creo que deberíamos volver al refugio.- Dijo Kord preocupado por la venita que tenia Eli en la frente, además parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Los demás miembros de la Banda se mostraron de acuerdo viendo en estado de shock a su líder, se despidieron de Mario y montaron sus mecas directo hacia el refugio. El camino fue silencioso mientras todos miraban al chico Shane, algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que estuviera así de enojado ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Eli Shane así de enojado? Hasta Burpy estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su dueño.

Luego de un viaje muy incomodo llegaron al refugio, después de dejar a Lucky en el garaje Eli fue al jardín trasero y apoyo el mentón en su mano frustrado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedir algo tan simple como una cita? Sintió movimiento a su lado y vio a Trixie sentándose junto a él con un pequeño botiquín en la mano.

-Al parecer cuando la Babosa Granada impacto cerca de nosotros saltaron unos pedazos de roca que, por si no lo notaste, te hicieron una pequeña herida en el brazo-. Dijo Trixie abriendo el botiquín buscando un poco de algodón.

-Supongo que estaba distraído-. Eli miro hacia el refugio asegurándose de que Kord o Pronto no los escuchaban, esta era su última oportunidad.- Trixie lo que yo quería preguntarte es si tu... ¡Auch!-. Se quejo cuando sintió un poco de alcohol en la pequeña herida de su brazo.

-Lo siento Eli ¿Estás Bien?

-¡No Trixie, no estoy bien! ¡Estoy harto!-. El chico Shane se levanto furioso del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos.

-Eli intenta calmarte…

-¡No me quiero calmar! ¡Todo el maldito día he estado tratando de preguntarte… bueno…yo….tu! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Dentro del Refugio**_

-¿Qué fue ese grito?-. Pregunto Kord mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ese fue el joven Shane intentando invitar a la señorita Trixie a salir-. Respondió Pronto sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ah-. Dijo Kord con indiferencia volviendo a lo suyo.

_**Volviendo con los Tortolitos XD**_

Eli respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, aunque debe admitir que ese grito fue liberador. La pelirroja se había mantenido en silencio esperando a que Eli liberara toda la tensión del día, en cuanto paro de gritar se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a preguntarme?

-Yo…-. Antes de hablar Eli miro y revisó cada parte del jardín trasero asegurándose de que nada interrumpiría.- Trix, desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por ti, cada vez que me mirabas me sentía en paz, tu seguridad y la confianza en mi me daba las fuerzas para continuar. La verdad es que me gustas mucho Trixie. ¿Tegustariasalirconmigo?-. Dijo un Eli muy sonrojado rápidamente para evitar interrupciones.

-¿Si es que me gustaría salir contigo?-. Eli asintió haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a Trixie. La pelirroja se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-. Pregunto indeciso.

-Por supuesto, ¿Entonces estuviste todo el día intentando invitarme a salir?

-Sí, pero jamás creí que sería tan difícil-. Trixie sonrió y puso ambas manos en su rostro, se acerco y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso. Al separarse Eli estaba en shock.

-Es lo menos que mereces por todo lo que pasaste en el día-. Justifico Trixie con una sonrisa contagiando a Eli.

Después de todo un día de aquí para allá Eli por fin logro lo que buscaba, la parejita entro tomados de la mano ambos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Ahora Eli esperaba que no hubiera interrupciones en su cita, porque quien interrumpiera recibiría una babosa Infierno junto a una Flatulorinka en todo el rostro.

* * *

**_Una vez creo que vi una pelicula en donde cada vez que la iba a invitar a salir algo interrumpia XD Volvere en segundos con el nuevo fic que son cosas que esta de moda asique veamos si les gusta, yo creo que les gustara ;D BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
